TwIM Twilight Chat
by RathboneLvr482
Summary: The Cullens meet some new Vamps online. These are their online chats! Sorry. Suck at summary.


**A/N: I hope you like this story!**

**Disclaimer: All I own are Kalvin, Keri, Melody, and Adrianna! I OWN NOTHING ELSE!!! Though I am currently in negotiations with Stephenie Meyer about Carlisle and Emmett... *turns to S.M* Please?**

**Stephenie: No.**

**Keri: Pleaaaase?**

**Stephenie: No.**

**Keri: Please!? I neeeeed them!**

**Stephenie: Fine.**

**Keri: Really?!**

**Stephenie: No! *walks away***

**Keri: Someday, Ms. Meyer. SOMEDAY I WILL OWN EMMETT AND CARLISLE CULLEN!!!**

**(And that is why I do not own Emmett or Carlisle... yet.)**

**

* * *

**

**Bella-ModestStarlet**

**Alice-TinkerAlice172**

**Angela-Alegna14121**

**Jessica-CrescentCheese411**

**Jasper-CurlyFry1863**

**Emmett-Sweetthang141**

**Edward-MindDazzler1901**

**Esme-YoungMomof6**

**Rosalie-BlondeBuffy18**

**Renee-Sweetmama**

**Charlie-Chiefofsteak**

**Carlisle-TheDeprivedDoctor911**

**Jacob-BigBadWulf**

**Kalvin-SoccerCellist1996**

**Keri- AvecViolist482**

**Melody- HarmonicMel4116**

**Adrianna-SatanicPixie1212**

* * *

**SoccerCellist1996 has logged on**

**AvecViolist482 has logged on**

**CurlyFry1863 has logged on**

**SweetThang141 has logged on**

**ModestStarlet326 has logged on**

**SoccerCellist1996: Who are you?!**

**CurlyFry1863: Jasper Hale.**

**ModestStarlet326: Bella Swan**

**SweetThang141: **_**I'M BRINGIN' SEXY BACK!**_

**AvecViolist482: ....**

**ModestStarlet326: ....**

**SoccerCellist1996: ....**

**CurlyFry1863: ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**ModestStarlet326: JASPER!!! HOW MANY FREAKING DOTS ARE YOU GOING TO PUT DOWN!?!?**

**CurlyFry1863: Idk. I'm holding the dot button on my cell right now! .......................................................................................................................................................................................**

**ModestStarlet326: STOP IT!!!!**

**MindDazzler1901 has logged on**

**MindDazzler1901: If Emmett's singing, please don't tell me what song...**

**CurlyFry1863: Sexy back.**

**MindDazzler1901: I SAID DON'T TELL ME!**

**ModestStarlet326: THAT WAS MEAN, JAZZ.**

**CurlyFry1863: Bells? What's with the Caps Lock?**

**TinkerAlice172 has logged on**

**TinkerAlice172: EMMETT! STOP! DON'T SCARE THE AVEC VAMPS!!!**

**SoccerCellist1996: How did you know we were-**

**TinkerAlice172: Vampires? I know things.**

**SoccerCellist1996: No, that we were-**

**TinkerAlice172: Avec? Like I said, I know things.**

**SoccerCellist1996: Y- I- Bu- (growls) Annoying psychic.**

**AvecViolist482: Kalvin! Leave Alice alone!**

**thedepriveddoctor911 has logged on**

**YoungMomof6 has logged on**

**BlondeBuffy18 has logged on**

**BigBadWulf has logged on**

**AvecViolist482: Hello!**

**BlondeBuffy18: Who are you?**

**Sweetthang141: I think we went through this before.**

**AvecViolist482: My name is Keri...**

**BlondeBuffy18: And **_**why **_**exactly are you here?**

**AvecViolist482: I'm a vampire...**

**BlondeBuffy18: Why does this matter to me?**

**AvecViolist482: AND I'M THE FREAKING AUTHOR!!!**

**BlondeBuffy18: Hey there! **

**HarmonicMel4116 has logged on**

**SoccerCellist1996: Nice one Keri!**

**AvecViolist482: Thanks, Kalvin.**

**HarmonicMel4116: What did I miss?**

**BlondeBuffy18: Who are you?**

**SoccerCellist1996: Can we stop going through this!?**

**HarmonicMel4116: Apparently not. My name is Melody. **

**BlondeBuffy18: You Keri's friend?**

**HarmonicMel4116: Yup.**

**  
SatanicPixie1212 has logged on**

**AvecViolist482: Hi Adrianna!**

**SatanicPixie1212: Hi Keri!**

**YoungMomof6: Wait… **_**Carlisle**_**, what's up with your name?**

**TheDeprivedDoctor911: Umm…. It's for… uh… **_**work-deprived?**_

**YoungMomof6: You work nearly every day! **

**TheDeprivedDoctor911: Soooo, Jasper! How's the skateboarding coming?**

**CurlyFry1863: I don't skateboard.**

**TheDeprivedDoctor911: How's the football team?**

**CurlyFry1863: I don't play football.**

**TheDeprivedDoctor911: How's Bella?**

**ModestStarlet326: I'M RIGHT HERE!!**

**TheDeprivedDoctor911: Well, I'm gonna… go..**

**TheDeprivedDoctor911 has logged off**

**YoungMomof6: CARLISLE CULLEN!! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS THAT EASILY!!!**

**YoungMomof6 has logged off**

**CurlyFry1863: Ooh, she's furious…**

**SoccerCellist1996: Wanna go watch 'em fight?**

**Sweetthang141: DUDE!!! HELL YEAH!!!**

**Sweetthang141 has logged off**

**SoccerCellist1996 has logged off**

**AvecViolist482: KALVIN LAURENCE CARMONTE!!!**

**CurlyFry1863: EMMETT DALE MCCARTY CULLEN!!!**

**AvecViolist482: Oh well… nothing we can do. So I guess that's the end of that. Talk to you later, Jazz. Bye everyone!**

**CurlyFry1863: Bye!**

**ModestStarlet326: Adios!**

**MindDazzler1901: Bye.**

**BlondeBuffy18: Ta Ta!**

* * *

Please review!! No flames, though, please. Review kindly or give me any good ideas and I'll give you a homemade cookie!


End file.
